Тионисия
Тионисия, или "Тио" для краткости, является Огром и членом М.О.Н., где она работает в качестве сопроводителя/охранника заложников, в связи с её огромными размерами и силой. Внешность Тионисия очень высокая женщина (всё же огр) с тёмной кожей и распущенными волосами светло-песчаного цвета. Она имеет клыки (которых, правда, не видно) заострённые (эльфийские) ушки и внушительную грудь. По факту её груди больше, чем голова Кимихито каждая. Так же одна из её особенностей - большой красный рог, соеденённый напрямую с черепом. Здесь говориться, что он необходим для большей чувствительности.Tionishia's Secrets thumb|180px|Дизайн Тионисии в аниме На сегодняшний день она самый высокий персонаж в сериале, т.к. выше любого человека или монстра. Когда на миссиях она носит боевой скафандр, то всё, кроме рога, скрыто. Из-за её большого размера, а так же фигуры одежду для неё необходимо шить на заказ.Tionishia's Secrets Когда она не носит броню, но находиться на службе, то носит стандартную форму М.О.Н с длинным платьем-халатом поверх. Личность Несмотря на её размер и силу, она очень вежлива и беззаботна. Тио очень чувствительна, т.к. её иногда принимают за парня, преимущественно из-за её размеров (это её обижает). Она может быть слегка рассеянной, т.к. в середине операции она начинает есть чипсы. Она вообще любит пожевать. Вполне возможно Тио страдает арахнофобией , т.к она нервничает, когда вместе с Зомбиной заходит в дом режиссёра, где всё покрыто паутиной.Глава 15 Однако она не испытывает проблем при общении с Рахнерой, что показано, когда она хватает её и Мию, считающих, что у Кимихито и агента Смит роман.Глава 18 Когда она ходит с Курусу на свидание, то она показывает себя очень жизнерадостной и заинтересованной такими вещами, как еда, музыка или одежда. Глава 22 Как говорят, Тио очень любит сладкое, поэтому она постоянно ищет конфеты, когда есть такая возможность. По непонятным причинам она ест мороженное маленькими порциям, в то время как торт она съедает сразу.Tionishia's Secrets Она очень любит наряжаться, особенно в ту одежду, которая по её мнению выглядит мило. Но из-за её роста в магазинах редко попадается одежда её размера, даже в магазинах для иных видов. Тио очень огорчается, когда понравившаяся ей одежда на неё не налезает, но становиться необычайно счастлива, когда Курусу предлагает подогнать ей одежду.Глава 22 Тио является большой модницей, поэтому она всегда следит за модой. Особенно ей нравиться одежда с кружевами или оборками.Tionishia's Secrets Она часто говорит"Jeez" когда разочарована.Глава 22 Способности и Качества *'Огромные силы': Как огр, Тионисия обладает гораздо большей мощью, чем другие существа. Это видно, когда она с лёгкостью пробивается сквозь бетонную стену.Глава 11 Так же она с лёгкостью удержала Драко, которая легко одолела Мию.Глава 19. Она так же с лёгкостью подняла автомат по продаже напитков, даже не деформировав его. Затем она смогла бросить его на достаточно большое расстояние.Глава 22 *'Пугающий вид': Из-за размера, полностью одетая в броню, Тио выглядит довольно устрашающе. Так банда орков перепугалась до смерти. Тио очень чувствительно к этому отнеслась (хотя броня скрывала её лицо)..Глава 11 When not in armor, people don't appear to mind being around her; she just happens to attract attention due to her height.Глава 19 История M.O.N. were first introduced when called in to to deal with a gang of орков that had taken over Libido Dojin. While they were distracted, Tio burst through the walls and got the hostages to safety. She later returned and took out two of the Orcs while the rest of the team fought. After arresting the Orcs, the team came to Kimihito's home with Sumisu for dinner.Глава 11 Later when Кимихито caught a cold, Smith took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Tio and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral mutation, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Глава 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehend Ranchera, however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Smith agreed to having her transferred to Kurusu's household.Глава 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat, M.O.N. were assigned to act as guards while Sumisu went on a "date" with him. She was meant to follow them stealthily, however failed miserably due to her statuesque appearance. When Kimihito, Мия and Меро visited an aquarium, Tionishia misunderstood the fact that she could touch the Dolphins for that she was allowed to take one with her. Subsequently, she is seen holding one underneath her arm. She is later seen easily restraining Драко, while Ms. Smith files a report and reprimands the Dragonnewt.Глава 19 Later, the members of M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after receiving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Tio was the first to date him, during which she dragged him around to different stores and various stops without minding his tired condition. She then goes to purchase new clothes with him and asks for his opinion on a skirt she tried on, but gets slightly frustrated when he does not look at her. While he was distracted by her large bust, Tio misunderstood and states that he should more sensitive about her size. When attempting to try on more clothes, the clothes got stuck, to which Kimihito had to help take them off. This caused the skirt to rip slightly and her panties to be dragged off alongside them, showing her bare posterior. While embarrassed, Tio is mostly troubled that most clothes she happens to like are too small and she doesn't want to give up on the skirt, which she really likes. Kimihito offers to alter the size for her if she buys it, which results in her regaining happiness as well as gaining great admiration for him, culminating in Tio glomping him in front of the entire store. When Manako was on her date, "D" was found to be tailing Kimihito during their date. All 3 members of M.O.N. attacked at once, with Tio lifting a vending machine and throwing it at the culprit, only for it to be revealed to be Doppel. Afterwards, after Doppel has explained her motives while being carried by Tio, Doppel asks if they all had a good time with Kimihito, which they agree to. Tio says she admires him for his good-hearted nature. Глава 22 Прочее * Её имя происходит от названия видов: Ти'они'сия от Они, которые являются японской версией Огров. * With a P-cup, Tionishia has the biggest bust of all the cast in the series,Tionishia's Secrets they are shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. Глава 22 Because of this, her bras have to be custom made, and are called "a marvel of modern engineering".Tionishia's Secrets * Due to her size, Tio has difficulty finding good clothes that fit, as it seems even size XXXL is too small for her. Глава 22 * She is a fan of the Extraspecies band ANM48. Chapter 22 * Besides Centorea, Tio is the only girl who wears heavy armor. References en:Tionishia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Монстры Категория:М.О.Н.